bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Haru Haru
"Haru Haru" (하루 하루, "Day by Day") is a song by South Korean boy group BIGBANG, and the second track in the EP Stand Up. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 떠나가 Yeah, finally I realise, that I’m nothing without you I was so wrong, forgive me Ah ah ah ah~ Yeah 파도처럼 부숴진 내 맘 바람처럼 흔들리는 내 맘 연기처럼 사라진 내 사랑 문신처럼 지워지지 않아 한숨만 땅이 꺼지라 쉬죠 내 가슴속에 먼지만 쌓이죠 (say goodbye) 네가 없인 단 하루도 못 살 것만 같았던 나 생각과는 다르게도 그럭저럭 혼자 잘 살아 보고 싶다고 불러 봐도 넌 아무 대답 없잖아 헛된 기대 걸어 봐도 이젠 소용없잖아 네 옆에 있는 그 사람이 뭔지 혹시 널 울리진 않는지 그대 내가 보이긴 하는지 벌써 싹 다 잊었는지 걱정돼 다가가기조차 말을 걸 수조차 없어 애태우고 나 홀로 밤을 지새우죠 수백 번 지워내죠 돌아보지 말고 떠나가라 또 나를 찾지말고 살아가라 너를 사랑했기에 후회 없기에 좋았던 기억만 가져가라 그럭저럭 참아 볼만 해 그럭저럭 견뎌 낼만 해 넌 그럴수록 행복해야 돼 하루하루 무뎌져 가네 Oh, girl, I cry, cry You’re my all, say goodbye 길을 걷다 너와 나 우리 마주친다 해도 못 본 척 하고서 그대로 가던 길 가줘 자꾸만 옛 생각이 떠오르면 아마도 나도 몰래 그댈 찾아갈지도 몰라 넌 늘 그 사람과 행복하게 넌 늘 내가 다른 맘 안 먹게 넌 늘 작은 미련도 안 남게끔 잘 지내줘 나 보란 듯이 넌 늘 저 하늘같이 하얗게 뜬 구름과도 같이 새파랗게 넌 늘 그래 그렇게 웃어줘 아무 일 없듯이 돌아보지 말고 떠나가라 또 나를 찾지말고 살아가라 너를 사랑했기에 후회 없기에 좋았던 기억만 가져가라 그럭저럭 참아 볼만 해 그럭저럭 견뎌 낼만 해 넌 그럴수록 행복해야 돼 하루하루 무뎌져 가네 나를 떠나서 맘 편해지길 (나를 잊고서 살아가줘) 그 눈물은 다 마를테니 yeah (하루하루 지나면) 차라리 만나지 않았더라면 덜 아플 텐데 mm 영원히 함께 하자던 그 약속 이젠 추억에 묻어 두길 바래 baby 널 위해 기도해 돌아보지 말고 떠나가라 또 나를 찾지말고 살아가라 너를 사랑했기에 후회 없기에 좋았던 기억만 가져가라 그럭저럭 참아 볼만 해 그럭저럭 견뎌 낼만 해 넌 그럴수록 행복해야 돼 하루하루 무뎌져 가네 Oh, girl, I cry, cry You’re my all, say goodbye, bye Oh, my love, don’t lie, lie You’re my heart, say goodbye |-|Romanization= Tteonaga Yeah, I finally realise, that I’m nothing without you I was so wrong, forgive me Ah ah ah ah~ Padocheoreom buswojin nae mam Baramcheoreom heundeullineun nae mam Yeongicheoreom sarajin nae sarang Munsincheoreom jiwojiji ghana Hansumman ttangi kkeojira swijyo Nae gaseumsoge meonjiman ssahijyo (say goodbye) Yeah Nega eobsineun dan harudo mot sal geotman gatatdeon na Saenggakgwaneun dareugedo geureokjeoreok honja jal sara Bogo sipdago bulleo bwado neon amu daedab eobjanha Heotdoen gidae georeo bwado ijen soyongeobjanha Ne yeope inneun geu sarami mwonji hoksi neol ullijin anhneunji Geudae naega boigin haneunji beolsseo ssak da ijeonneunji Geokjeongdwae dagagagijocha mareul geol sujocha eobseo aetaeugo Na hollo bameul jisaeujyo subaek beon jiwonaejyo Doraboji malgo tteonagara Tto nareul chatji malgo saragara Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoe eopgie Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara Geureokjeoreok chama bolman hae Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeo naelman hae Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeya dwae Haruharu mudyeojyeo ga eh eh eh eh Oh my girl, I cry, cry You’re my all, say goodbye Gireul geotda neowa na uri majuchinda haedo Mot bon cheok hagoseo geudaero gadeon gil gajwo Jakkuman yet saenggagi tteooreumyeon amado Nado mollae geudael chajagaljido molla Neon neul geu saramgwa haengbokhage neon neul naega dareun maeum an meokge Neon neul jageun miryeondo an namgekkeum jal jinaejwo na boran deusi Neon neul jeo haneulgachi hayahke tteun gureumgwado gachi saeparahke Neon neul geurae geureohke useojwo amu il eopdeusi Doraboji malgo tteonagara Tto nareul chatji malgo saragara Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoe eopgie Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara Geureokjeoreok chama bolman hae Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeo naelman hae Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeya dwae Haruharu mudyeojyeo ga eh eh eh eh Nareul tteonaseo mam pyeonhaejigil (nareul itgoseo saragajwo) Geu nunmureun da mareul teni, yeah (haruharu jinamyeon) Charari mannaji anhatdeoramyeon deol apeul tende mm Yeongwonhi hamkke hajadeon geu yaksok ijen Chueoge mudeo dugil barae baby neol wihae gidohae… Doraboji malgo tteonagara Tto nareul chatji malgo saragara Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoe eopgie Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara Geureokjeoreok chama bolman hae Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeo naelman hae Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeya dwae Haruharu mudyeojyeo ga eh eh eh eh Oh my girl, I cry, cry You’re my all, say goodbye, bye Oh, my love, don’t lie, lie You’re my heart, say goodbye… |-|English= Leave Yeah, finally I realise, that I’m nothing without you I was so wrong, forgive me Ah ah ah ah~ Like the tides my heart is broken Like the wind my heart is shaking Like the smoke my love faded away It never erases like a tattoo I sigh deeply and the ground shakes My heart is full of dust (say goodbye) Yeah, I thought I wouldn’t be able to live even one day without you But from what was expected, I’m getting along quite well by myself You don’t answer anything as I cry out “I miss you” I hope for a vain expectation but now it’s useless What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry? Do you even see me, did you already completely forget me? I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can’t even approach you or talk to you Alone in the night, I erase my thoughts a hundred times Don’t look back and leave Don’t find me again and just live on Because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories I can bear it in some way I can stand it in some way You should be happy if you are like this Day by day it fades away Oh, girl, I cry, cry You’re my all, say goodbye Even if we bump into each other Pretend you didn’t see me and keep going If old memories keep on being thought of I might go look for you secretly Always be happy with him, so I don’t think of anything else You have to get along so there is not even a small regret in me Like the white sky and like the blue clouds Yes, just smile like nothing is wrong Don’t look back and leave Don’t find me again and just live on Because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories I can bear it in some way I can stand it in some way You should be happy if you are like this Day by day it fades away Hope your heart is relieved after leaving me Just forget me and live on Those tears will all dry up, yeah As day by day passes If we never met each other then it would have hurt less, mm The promise of us staying together is now a memory baby I’ll pray for you Don’t look back and leave Don’t find me again and just live on Because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories I can bear it in some way I can stand it in some way You should be happy if you are like this Day by day it fades away Oh, girl, I cry, cry You’re my all, say goodbye, bye Oh, my love, don’t lie, lie You’re my heart, say goodbye Music Video Category:Stub